Roda gigante
by Nanami Hafner
Summary: "...se alguem me perguntasse como era a vista lá de cima, eu não saberia responder." Oneshot. Universo Alternativo. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

Aviso: Fanfic não betada, me desculpem pelos erros .

_Roda-gigante_

_._

_._

_._

_One-shot_

_._

_NaruHina_

_._

_._

_._

Era uma noite muito bonita, o céu azul escuro estava repleto de estrelas. Pena que eu não estava com espírito suficiente para aproveitá-la. Desviei os olhos do céu para a minha mão direita ao sentir um leve puxão. Olhei para a algema em meu pulso e segui a pequena corrente que ligava a outra algema em um outro pulso. Reprimi um suspiro ao levantar meus olhos e me deparar com um sorriso enorme e brilhante.

- Nee, Hina-chan vamos naquele ali ó! - disse aquele-que-podia-cegar-com-um-sorriso apontando para uma montanha-russa de aparência medonha.

Dessa vez eu não reprimi o suspiro, e após dá-lo me perguntei como diabos eu estava nessa situação.

Era tudo culpa da Ino e da Sakura.

_Novidade._

**Flashback**

Eu estava lendo um livro debaixo da árvore no meu quintal.A sombra, acompanhada por uma brisa gostosa pedia um cochilo e eu estava prestes a fazê-lo quando um furacão loiro invadiu meu jardim.

- Levanta dái Hina-chan, nós vamos a uma festa. - disse aquela que se chamava Ino, me puxando.

- Festa? Ino-chan você sa-

- Sim, eu sei que você é antissocial e odeia festas, mas você vai a essa ou eu não me chamo Yamanaka Ino - dizia ela enquanto tentava me puxar.

- Então trate de procurar outro nome, porque eu não vou. Aliás, eu não sou antissocial. - eu estava convicta que a minha força de vontade em dizer não iria fazê-la me deixar em paz.

Percebi que estava errada quando avistei uma cabeleira rosa vindo em nossa direção. Com a Ino sozinha eu poderia lidar, mas com a Sakura junto, eu não tinha opção a não ser me subjugar a vontade delas.

No momento em que as duas ficaram lado a lado com um sorriso idêntico e com claras segundas intenções, elas sabiam que tinham ganho. Fechei meu livro com um estrondo para demonstrar que eu estava insatisfeita. Mas quem disse que elas ligaram?

- Posso saber que festa é essa? - perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos ao meu quarto.

- Bem, eu e a Ino-porca resolvemos fazer uma coisa diferente, então vai ser uma festa a fantasia num parque de diversões. - disse a rosada com um sorriso.

- Festa a fantasia? - eu perguntei.

- Sim. - respondeu Ino.

- Em um parque de diversões? - tentei ver o sentido na coisa.

- Sim. Não é demais? - responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo. Como se fosse algo completamente normal.

Na verdade não, estava mais pra coisa de gente que não tem mais o que fazer e tenta inventar moda, mas eu não diria isso a elas.

Perai. Festa a fantasia? Mas isso era ótimo.

- Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, sinto muito mas eu não tenho fantasia, não poderei ir. - meu tom deprimido era completamente falso, e elas sabiam.

- Oh, não se preocupe Hina-chan, se for só por isso eu trouxe algumas fantasias extras. - Ino levantou a mão esquerda e eu pude notar que ela segurava uma bolsa rosa cheia de coisas, porque parecia que ela estava prestes a expelir seu conteúdo.

Droga.

As risadinhas das duas iam me atormetar pelo resto do dia.

Infelizmente - para mim - e felizmente - para Ino e Sakura - chegamos ao meu quarto. Ele é um típico quarto japonês, não é grande nem pequeno, o chão, coberto de tatami japonês, as paredes cinzas. Havia uma cama de casal baixa com detalhes em preto contrastando com lençóis e fronhas brancas. Uma mesinha também preta encontrava-se no centro do quarto com almofadas cinzas. O guarda-roupa embutido fica do lado direito do quarto, com portas de correr de papel e a madeira lateral em preto. O quarto era bem iluminado pela parede de papel do lado esquerdo. Haviam alguns bonsais decorativos espalhados pelos cantos.(1)

Ao pisarmos no tatami eu percebi que estava ferrada.

As risadinhas se tornaram sorrisos grandes e demoníacos.

- Agora Hina-chan, vamos experimentar algumas fantasias? - disse Ino.

O barulho do zíper se abrindo era como a trilha sonora de um filme de terror, e eu seria a primeira vítima.

Eu só consigo me lembrar das duas segurando as roupas e chegando perto da minha pequena e indefesa pessoa, o resto era tudo um borrão. Acredito eu, que a experiência fora tão traumática que meu cérebro resolveu reprimir a lembrança.

Só sei que horas depois eu estava vestida de presidiária. Sério. Presidiária. Era a única fantasia decente que Ino tinha trazido, ou pelo menos decente para os padrões dela. O short era curto e colado, tinha um palmo e 4 dedos de comprimento, a blusa - que estava mais pra top - era de manga e só cobria o busto, amarrava na frente e nas costas havia "171" escrito. Com a minha insistência Sakura me deu uma blusa branca colada para pôr por baixo, havia também um chapéu. Todas as peças eram listradas em preto e branco. E para finalizar uma sapatilha preta.

Ino estava de diabinha, um vestido preto tomara-que-caia colado e bem curto, com padrões de chama em vemelho nas duas extremidades. Botas e luvas até o cotovelo em vermelho acompanhado de um tridente e chifrinhos.

Sakura era uma cheerleader, a saia curta era azul com duas listras horizontais amarelas na extremidade inferior da saia, e uma listra mais grossa na superior. A blusa também em azul, sem mangas era colada e tinha as letras "HS" em amarelo na frente, o decote era em "v" e assim como na saia havia uma listra grossa amarela. Tinha dois pom-pons amarelos e usava uma sapatilha azul.

Depois da sessão de fotos que a Ino cismou em fazer nós finalmente - não que eu estivesse com vontade de ir, mas quando mais cedo fosse mais cedo voltaria - saímos pra tal festa a fantasia num parque de diversões.

O carro do motorista de Ino parou em frente a um arco em branco onde podia-se ver a frase Goldevil Park(2) piscando em um vermelho neon. Com a escuridão das 20:00 horas ficava ainda mais cegante o efeito do letreiro. Eu não pude deixar de notar, especialmente, a palavra "devil", mas resolvi deixar pra lá.

Ino e Sakura saíram do carro e eu permaneci alguns segundos imaginando que elas poderiam me esquecer e simplesmente me deixar em paz. Doce ilusão, claro. Fui puxada bruscamente para fora do carro e as duas engancharam os braços nos meus. De longe podia parecer 3 amigas andando juntas de forma amigável, mas eu sabia que elas só estavam se prevenindo de uma fuga repentina da que vos fala.

Elas me arrastaram até a entrada do parque onde havia um homem vestido de bobo da corte segurando uma plaqueta. Quando chegamos perto e ele viu Ino e Sakura deu espaço para passarmos.

- Vocês fecharam o parque pra essa festa? - perguntei chocada.

- Claro querida - disse Ino, sorrindo para o bobo da corte ao passar por ele.

- Como vocês conseguiram fechar esse parque? - até onde eu sabia esse era um dos maiores parques de Tóquio.

- Com uma coisa chamada... - Sakura fez um suspense.

- Persuasão. - Ino completou com um olhar malicioso.

- Não precisam me dizer o que consiste na sua "persuasão", já imagino o que seja.

Ino abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, provavelmente algo pra me fazer corar. Mas foi interrompida quando alguem esbarrou nela.

- Olha por onde anda seu desgraçado! - gritou ela soltando meu braço e indo atrás do alvo dos gritos.

- Calma Ino, foi só um esbarrãozinho de nada - disse Sakura ao segurá-la.

- Aposto que foi de propósito, eu vi o cabelo vermelho daquele maldito almofadinha! - ela disse franzindo a testa.

- Cabelo vermelho? Almofadinha? - perguntei pra ela.

- Nah, não esquenta Hina, a Ino ta apaixonada e fica agindo assim - Sakura deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR AQUELE MALDITO CABEÇA DE FÓSFORO! - o grito chamou atenção das pessoas em volta.

- Ino-chan, estão todos olhando - falei constrangida.

Ino lançou um olhar ameaçador para as pessoas e logo elas retomaram seus caminhos. Ela enganchou seu braço no meu novamente e voltamos a andar, porém a carranca em seu belo rosto continuava.

Enquanto andávamos eu percebi que o parque, que era enorme, estava cheio de gente. Não, cheio não, entupido.

- Quantas pessoas vocês chamaram pra essa festa? - perguntei chocada com o número de convidados.

- Algumas - disse Sakura.

- E essas algumas chamaram outras - completou Ino, com o rosto feliz novamente.

- E outras - Sakura disse.

- E deu nisso - eu concluí.

Nós três nos olhamos e gargalhamos.

- Bom, que tal irmos em algum brinquedo? Afinal, isso aqui é um parque de diversões - Ino como sempre, me arrastou, e consequentemente a Sakura também, mas antes que pudéssemos chegar em alguma atração fomos interrompidas novamente.

- Sakura-chan, Ino! - não reconheci a voz masculina, o que fez meu sensor de "perigo" apitar.

Oh. Talvez eu deva explicar sobre isso. O fato é que eu tenho medo de garotos, muito medo mesmo. Fui criada por um pai que não era exatamente carinhoso e a única companhia masculina que eu tinha era meu primo, Neji - que não me tratava muito bem - na verdade ele adorava pregar peças em mim, não que me odiasse, mas ele dizia que adorava me zoar. Até hoje eu me pergunto o que isso significa.

Com essas duas presenças constantes, quer dizer uma presença constante e parcialmente irritante e o fato de que eu só estudei em colégios femininos em toda a minha vida, aliada á minha enorme timidez resultou no medo de qualquer garoto que se aproximasse de mim.

E bem, os garotos - sim, os anjos me acudam, era mais de um - que se aproximavam de nós eram assustadores. Ok. Talvez não fossem tão assustadores assim, mas só de olhar pra um garoto essa era a primeira coisa que eu pensava.

- Oi Naruto, Sasuke-kun. - cumprimentou Ino e Sakura.

Eu não conhecia nenhum dos dois pessoalmente, mas já ouvi muito sobre eles pelas conversas que eu tinha com Sakura e Ino. Enquanto trocavam palavras de cumprimento eu reparei na fantasia deles. O loiro, Naruto, pelo que eu ouvi, estava de policial. A camisa social azul, com a gravata de um azul marinho igual ao da calça social e um par de coturnos pretos. O cinto também em preto onde havia um coldre com uma arma de brinquedo - espero - um cacetete e algemas. O cap era da mesma cor da gravata e da calça.

E o outro garoto, Sasuke, estava de Sherlock Holmes. A blusa social branca, com um lenço listrado ao redor do pescoço, era escondida pelo colete de linho esmeralda bem escuro, com um padrão abstrato ao longo do mesmo. Sobre o colete um sobretudo cinza azulado até os joelhos, a calça social cinza escura tinha listras verticais finíssimas em branco. Sapatos sociais negros e lustrosos. O chapéu negro na cabeça e o cachimbo marrom na mão esquerda lhe davam um ar misterioso. Percebi que Sakura não tirava os olhos dele.

Será que ele não tá com calor nessa roupa?

Minha análise das fantasias masculinas e sobre a temperatura corporal do moreno foi interrompida quando senti algo quente na minha mão. E logo me vi sendo sacolejada pela mesma.

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e o seu? - seu sorriso era tão branco que meus olhos chegaram a doer por alguns segundos. Segundos esses que eu paralisei completamente.

Fiquei pálida, e acredito que Ino percebeu a minha mudança, tratou de tirar a mão dele da minha, o que me fez respirar novamente.

- Hy-Hyuuga Hina-na-ta - respondi ao reunir coragem o suficiente, coragem que só serviu para fazer minha voz sair, porque meu rosto estava voltado para o chão.

Ino me apresentou ao outro garoto e trocamos cumprimentos silenciosos, e o mais importante, distantes. O que me fez ficar aliviada. Os 4 começaram uma conversa animada, eu foquei a minha atenção na roda gigante que brilhava com diferentes cores ao longe. Eu adorava a roda gigante, um dos meu brinquedos preferidos. As lembranças começaram a inundar minha mente, mas antes que eu pudesse aproveitá-las, senti algo gelado no meu pulso direito seguido de um _click_.

- Você está presa em nome da lei! - declarou um Naruto animado e sorridente.

Eu juntei dois mais dois e percebi que ele havia nos algemado. Olhei assustada para minha mão a centímetros da dele. Mas não eram só nossas mãos que estavam próximas, nossos corpos também. Me senti pequena e vulnerável.

- NARUTO! - Ino exclamou - O que diabos você fez?

A exclamação de Ino acabou chamando a atenção de Sasuke e Sakura que conversavam um pouco mais afastados.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, ttebayo! - disse ele fazendo um biquinho. - Né, Hina-chan?

Hina. Chan. Hina-chan. HINA-CHAN?

Ok Hinata, inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Você consegue, você respira desde que nasceu, não é difícil. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira...

- Tira logo essa algema, Baka-Naruto - Sakura falou depois de dar um cascudo no loiro.

- Ehh? Por que? - perguntou ele levantando a mão algemada até o local atingido pela Sakura. O ato fez com que ficássemos mais próximos ainda, e faltava muito pouco para o toque. Minha palidez ficou ainda mais evidente e eu podia sentir que estava prester a desmaiar.

- Tira logo e para de questionar! A Hina tem medo de garotos. - disse Sakura.

Senti o olhar do loiro em mim, logo depois ele abaixou a mão algemada e com a outra pôs a procurar algo nos bolsos. Passaram-se alguns segundos enquanto ele checava todos os bolsos possíveis.

- Ahn, acho...que eu não trouxe - Naruto deu uma risadinha tensa.

Ao ouvir essas palavras ecoarem na minha mente eu comecei a me desesperar. Eu não podia creditar que estava algemada a um garoto. GAROTO!

Senti minha cabeça pesar e minha visão escurecer. A última coisa que eu vi foram os olhos azul anil do meu captor.

-/-/-

- ...pra casa e pegar a chave.

- Ehh? Agora?

Aos poucos meus sentidos começaram a voltar. Pude ouvir o que diziam, e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa eu notei. Notei que eu estava encostada em um lugar quente e confortável.

_Não. Não pode ser._

Abri meus olhos imediatamente e confirmei minha suspeita. Eu estava no colo do Naruto. Assim que eu processei essa informação levantei num rompante, assustando os presentes. Meu rosto foi do pálido ao vermelho em questão de milésimos de segundos. E eu me afastei o máximo que a corrente da algema permitia.

- Hina-chan, você ta bem? - Naruto perguntou com um tom preocupado enquanto levantava.

- S-s- - tentei responder mas não conseguia.

- Seu rosto tá vermelho! Você tá com febre? - ele questionou se aproximando de mim e colando sua testa na minha, me forçando a olhar para seu rosto, para os seus olhos. - Parece que não. - concluiu ele se afastando.

Eu ainda olhava estática pra ele, meu coração batia rápido e o sangue estava sendo bombeado loucamente pelo meu corpo. Mas eu percebi que era uma sensação diferente da que eu tinha perto de garotos normalmente. Não era medo.

- Hina-chan? - o loiro me chamou inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

_Fofo._

O vermelho no meu rosto ficou mais itenso. Ok, tem alguma coisa errada comigo, como eu pude achar um garoto fofo? Pelo amor de deus! Era um garoto! UM GAROTO, HINATA!

Antes que eu pudesse continuar com minha linha de pensamentos Ino interrompeu.

- Então, Naruto, você vai fazer o que falamos, tudo bem? Deixamos a Hinata em suas mãos - Ino disse.

- Então cuide bem dela viu? - Sakura completou.

Por um mísero segundo eu não acreditei no que elas disseram. Por que raios minhas melhores amigas estariam me condenando dessa forma? Elas sabiam que eu tinha medo de garotos - quer dizer, eu percebi que não tinha medo do Naruto, mas isso não vêm ao caso - como elas podiam me abandonar dessa forma?

Mas foi aí que eu vi, o sorriso, aquela inclinação do arco dos lábios delas eram idênticos e sugestionavam várias coisas, coisas maliciosas.

- Então. Até depois querida. - Ino saiu piscando um dos olhos com cumplicidade, em seguida Sakura foi atrás dela acompanhada de Sasuke.

Eu. Não. Acredito.

Sério, com amigas assim quem precisa de inimigas?

- A Ino disse pra gente ir na minha casa buscar a chave e depois voltar. Mas ia demorar tanto que eu acho melhor a gente se divertir assim mesmo e depois nós buscamos a chave. - Naruto disse enquanto gesticulava com a mão direita.

- Nee, Hina-chan vamos naquele ali ó! - Antes que eu pudesse responder ele disse enquanto apontava para o brinquedo em questão.

Eu dei um _longo_ suspiro.

**Fim do Flashback**

Naruto me arrastou por todo o parque, fomos na montanha-russa, carrinho bate-bate, xícara, barco viking... Ele até ganhou uma raposa de pelúcia para mim na barraquinha de tiro.

Confesso que foi divertido, mas todas as vezes em que ele pegava na minha mão para me arrastar para outro brinquedo meu coração disparava, e eu não entendia o que isso significava.

Agora nós estávamos indo para a casa mal assombrada, e como das outras vezes eu estava mais focada no calor da mão do loiro que nas consequencias que a escolha do brinquedo resultaria.

Enquanto esperávamos na fila ele falava sobre coisas completamente aleatórias e eu respondia com o balançar da cabeça e as vezes com um monossílabo. Quando nós finalmente entramos eu percebi que vir até a casa mal assombrada era uma péssima idéia. Estava tão escuro que eu não conseguia nem ver Naruto ao meu lado, eu só sabia que ele estava ali pelo balançar da minha mão direita.

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais dele. Eu culpo o medo por isso.

Nós andamos por algum tempo até que eu senti algo passando atrás de mim. Congelei na hora e Naruto continuou andando até que a limitação da algema fez ele parar. Antes que ele pudesse voltar algo se chocou com nossos braços estendidos e uma luz avermelhada foi acesa em cima de nossas cabeças.

Com a luz eu vi que havia um zumbi preso em meu braço, a maquiagem era tão real, mas tão real que eu gritei, gritei muito. Aquele tipo de grito agudo que toda mulher consegue dar. Até mesmo o zumbi levou as mãos ao ouvido e de repente a luz foi apagada e eu continuava a gritar.

As aulas de natação me deram um ótimo fôlego.

Algo quente me envolveu e antes que eu pudesse soca-ló esse "algo" disse:

- Shh, sou eu Hina-chan - Naruto disse bem no pé do meu ouvido, e o arrepio que eu senti na minha coluna não tinha nada a ver com o medo. Obviamente, parei de gritar.

- Vamos embora, acho que não foi uma boa idéia termos vindo aqui - humn, meu corpo abraçado ao dele discordava.

_Meu deus, o que é isso que eu to pensando? O que diabos aconteceu comigo?_

Já que nossas mãos estavam algemadas estávamos numa posição muito esquisita, mas de alguma forma era um abraç caminho para a saída mais coisas apareciam para assustar e todas as vezes eu me aproximava mais de Naruto, meu rosto estava escondido em seu peito - *cof* definido *cof* -, meu braço enrolado no dele. Me pergunto como nós conseguíamos andar.

Ao sentir o vento gelado da noite e as luzes, percebi que estávamos do lado de fora. E me dei conta do que eu fazia, e novamente, com o rosto corado me afastei o máximo que conseguia.

Não era seguro ficar perto do Naruto, meu corpo tinha reações estranhas, que eu não fazia idéia de como lidar.

- Nee, Hina-chan, você ta bem? - ele perguntou se aproximando mais de mim e invadindo a recém criada "zona de perigo", feita especialmente para o Naruto.

- S-sim - eu não confiava em mim perto dele então me afastei novamente.

Ouvi um suspiro frustrado vindo dele, achando curiosa essa reação olhei em sua direção. Ele olhava para mim meio...triste?

_Por que ele estaria triste?_

- Sabe Hina-chan, eu estava bastante ansioso pra conhecer você hoje, a Ino e a Sakura-chan falam tanto de você, que é como se eu já te conhecesse, - ele começou a dizer enquanto tirava algo do bolso - fiquei um pouco supreso quando a Sakura-chan disse que você tinha medo de garotos...

Algo prateado brilhava em sua mão e eu vi depois de uma olhada atenta que era um chave pequena.

_Esperai aí._

- ...imaginei que um garota bonita e fofa como você estaria cercada deles. - Naruto continuou.

Fiquei tão constrangida depois desse comentário que não ousei questinar sobre a chave.

- Então eu pensei "Hey, eu posso mostrar pra ela que garotos não são assutadores", por isso eu disse que a chave não estava comigo, - ele deu um sorriso meio acanhado - mas eu acho que meu plano não deu muito certo.

As algemas fizeram um *click* e Naruto as abriu.

- Me desculpe por te assutar Hina-chan. Vamos procurar a Ino. - ele virou as costas e começou a andar devagarzinho.

Eu continuava parada, processando tudo aquilo que ele tinha me dito. Todos os momentos em que eu me afastei dele não foi por medo, na verdade foi o oposto.

Num impulso eu segurei sua mão e o forcei a olhar pra mim.

- Hin-

- V-vamos na r-roda gigante? - eu não fazia idéia do que eu estava fazendo.

Naruto me olhou por alguns segundos e sorriu, o sorriso cegante, o sorriso que eu passei a gostar. Fomos caminhando em direção a grande roda brilhante, em silêncio. Esperamos um pouco na pequena fila e entramos na pequena cabine fechada do brinquedo. Haviam dois bancos opostos, mas nós sentamos juntos porque ainda estávamos de mãos dadas.

Quando nossa cabine parou no alto, Naruto falava que quando ele era pequeno morria de medo de altura. Para falar a verdade eu não prestava muita atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, na verdade, minha atenção estava completamente voltada para os lábios dele. E eu só pensava em como eles se movimentavam.

Se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam...

Que tipo de gosto eles teriam...

E antes que eu pudesse pensar levei minhas duas mãos ao rosto dele mudando sua atenção da janela para mim. No contato, ele parou de falar e fitou meus olhos. E aquilo que me levou a segurar sua mão, a levá-lo ató a roda gigante agiu sobre mim novamente e eu me vi encostando meus lábios nos dele. Naruto não reagiu e com medo da rejeição, eu tentei me afastar.

Tentei.

Antes que eu o fizesse, Naruto me envolveu com um dos braços e o outro ele levou até a minha nuca. Calmamente nossas bocas se movimentaram até se ajustarem num ritmo perfeito, dei passagem para sua lingua explorar minha boca. Arrepios subiam por todo meu corpo. Fogos de artifícios eram lançados em minha cabeça, e eu só conseguia me focar no gosto doce do seu beijo. Era o tipo de doce cítrico.

Aquele que quanto mais você come, mais você quer.

_Aquele que não enjoa._

Horas, dias, eras se passaram até que a estúpida necessidade de se respirar veio. Nos separamos entre ofegos e suspiros. Não falamos nada, não havia necessidade e além do mais, nossas bocas tinham algo melhor pra fazer.

Demos mais 3 voltas na roda gigante. Mas se alguem me perguntasse como era a vista lá de cima, eu não saberia responder.

_._

_._

_._

_Fim_

_(1): Apesar de eu ter pesquisado sobre quartos orientais eu não sei se ficou "um típico quarto japonês", mas...acho que vocês podem fingir né? xD_

_(2): Parque totalmente fictício._

**N/a: **Olá pessoas! Eu tive essa idéia a muuuuuuuuito tempo atrás e só algum tempo atrás eu resolvi começar a escrevê-la, mas deixei incompleta e agora resolvi terminar. Essa é minha primeira NaruHina n.n

A fic ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas, bem, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim xD. Minhas Hinata's sempre ficam meio OCC, me desculpem por isso .

E o título eu nem falo nada UASHUDHUASUHD

Agradeço quem leu até aqui, muito obrigada mesmo!

**Reviews?**

**Nanami Hafner**


End file.
